Youtube Love
by CimorelliFan98
Summary: It's been two years since Jack messed every thing up with the most important girl in his life. But he has given her space and its time for Jack to win Kim Back. But how he does it is the interesting way. This is the edited version. Thanks to everyone who stuck around
1. Intro

"Hi Im Kim Crawford and I am going to cover the song In Case by Demi Lovato." I watched as she started the instrumental of the song and waited for the lyrics to start. I hadn't seen her in years, but she still looked so familiar. She was still as beautiful as before. Her hair was the same length, her body had grown in the past 3 years. Her curves were as enchanting as I remembered. I had watched the video hundreds of times. She posted it last week.

_Pictures in my pocket_  
><em>Are faded from the washer<em>  
><em>I can barely just make out your face<em>  
><em>Food you saved for later<em>  
><em>In my refrigerator<em>  
><em>It's been too long since later never came<em>

I watched her as she concentrated on hitting each note perfectly. The fact that she could cover a Demi Lovato song and make it sound her own way and it sounded good. It proved how good a singer she was. To be honest I missed her and hated myself for what I did to her. I made one of the biggest mistakes that night. She had forgiven her, but I haven't talked to her since she left Seaford two years ago for college. It's not like I didn't try. I called, texted, emailed, tweeted, I even went on her old myspace page. Eventually I caught on that she didn't want to see me or talk to me. So I gave her some space. That didn't mean that I didn't check up on her. I was still friends with Jerry and Milton. Milton was dating Julie still. Jerry and Grace still hadn't gotten together. But he was close with her. And you can guess that I was friends with Grace and Julie who were best friends with Kim. So I knew how she was and what she was up. But it wasn't the same. I wish I could go back to that night and stop myself from loosing the most important person in my life. She finished off the song by hitting the high note in the last IN CASE. I smiled sadly as she then disappeared off of my laptop screen. I had an idea, that could get Kim's attention. I smiled and grabbed my iPhone. I dialed the number of my best friend. "Yo Jer, grab Milton and come over here. No Jerry I don't care if there is a Power Rangers marathon on. I as your best friend need you here. I am gonna win back Kim." I hung up and went to my closet, I found a camera and my guitar. If the song she covered was directed towards me, then I think I had a chancw. I knew exactly how to get Kim to notice me. I had given her her space and it was my turn now. Look out youtube here comes Jack Brewer.

**A/N: Guys this is the kind of promo for my knew story. YOUTUBE LOVE. Now some who have read this story before are probably like. Wait there was already a first chapter. Well I had no idea where I was going with that. I moved to fast with it. But I am rewriting it. But it will take a while for me to do chapters. If I upload something I have to be a 100% sure about it. So I write it and then like rewrite it like 20 times. So I ask you to bear with me. The chapters will e longer than this. You can listen to the songs as you read the story, maybe it makes them better, I don't know. But bear with me. I think this is a really original idea and I really like it. So review what you think. You can request songs for them her to sing, or youtubers that you want them to collab with. PM me review ya know the usual. Alright until next time**

**KISSES**


	2. Pretty Brown Eyes

**A/N: hey guys here a the second chapter. If you are a reader of any of my other stories read the authors not at the end.**

Kim's POV  
>I was pissed, no I was furious. No I was so mad they invented a new word for it. I couldn't believe the nerve of some people. They break you me heart. Then three years later they come back and try to win you back with one of your favorite song that they then ruin with their amaizing voice and perfect hair and brown eyes that you could just melt into… I mean the jerk face that broke my heart three years ago. After watching the video I called Grace because she was in big trouble. I then called Julie because if Grace knew and I didn't Julie knew. So until they arrived I researched the video.<br>"Is it recording?" He paused looking at someone behind the camera. "Yeah. Alright." He smiled and flipped his hair. "What's up guys. I'm knew to this whole youtube thing but this is dedicated to a very special girl who recently covered In Case by Demi Lovato. The link to the video is in the description." He then looked strait into the camera. "This ones for you." And he winked.

_This girl she came around the corner  
>Lookin like a model<br>Magazine figure she was shaped like a bottle  
>Long strait hair she fly as a bird<br>First time ever I was lost for words  
>Felt so right it just couldn't be wrong<br>Love at first sight if that exists at all  
>I couldn't move felt like I was stuck<br>Then baby girl looked up  
>And I was like hey there pretty brown eyes<br>Watcha doin later tonight  
>Do ya mind if I spend time with youu<em>

I'm mean was he asking me out over the Internet because that was not play. Like he lost the right to do this to me. I let the video play and I went to the comments:

**CSimpsonlvr**: oh my god how cute is this guy, and he can play guitar And sing. LUCKY GIRL

**JBREWER4EVR**: I love you Jack

**Slivvy90210**: Marry me

"Some people on youtube are so desperate" I thought to myself. I continued watching the video.

_This girl she was a little hottie  
>She knows she got It<br>Came for the city so she love to party  
>JT song make her love that body Dancin All night long Yeah<em>

I blushed slightly, not because he called me a hottie or anything it was just cause I was getting a little hot outside. Yeah that was it. I heard a knock on the door. I smirked. "Time to get some answers" I stated to myself as I stood up and opened my front door.

"Hey Kim." They said simultaneously. I didn't reply.  
>"On the couch." I commanded.<br>"I think she saw the video." Julie said to Grace.  
>"Oh I saw the video." I replied. "And I am pissed. I mean how could you guys not tell me. I mean you know what-" I was cut off by Grace.<br>"Hey what do you think we knew what was going on." Grace said defending her and Julie.  
>"Oh maybe this is why." I said playing the video to the sort of rap part of the song. A very familiar Latino popped up on the screen and started to rap.<p>

_Hey hey little pretty brown eyes  
>Don't you ever be looking at them other guys<br>Cause ya ain't never had no surfing like me  
>So start swimming over here ride my wave<br>Cause I see that you party like there's no tomorrow  
>Lets leave the party ill grab my guitar<br>I got the keys so jump in my car  
>So sit back relax my place is kind of far<em>

I then fast forwarded to the end where Jack finished singing and started talking, to me, I mean the people who were watching the video.  
>"Kim if your watching this, which I know you are because you can't resist me forever. I gave you your space your three years, 5 months, and 19 days of space. I want t just meet up, I know I made a mistake and its the biggest one I have ever made. But I'm asking you for another chance. Please" he said smiling and pleading with his brown puppy dog eyes. "But until you do I would like to thank my two amigos for helping me out. Jerry who rapped in the video and my friend Milton for recording and editing this video. Thanks guys, and then there was a shot of Milton and Jerry smiling and waving. I then stopped the video.<br>"So do you guys have anything to say or tell me." I said staring at them trying to keep a strait face.  
>"I'm sorry." Julie cracked under the pressure. "I wanted to tell you but Jack made Milton make me promise. But when I refused Jack begged me too and looking into his eyes and seeing how hurt he was and how he told me about how he missed you, I just agreed. And once I make a promise I don't break it and I'm sorry." She said getting years eyed.<br>I stopped the tough guy act "oh my god Julie it's okay please don't cry I respect you for keeping the promise. Jack can be persuasive. I forgive you it's okay." I said trying to comfort her. "However Grace, what is your excuse." I said turning to the brunette.  
>"I don't know how you associate me with that video." Grace said with a confused look on her face.<br>"Grace you have a good poker face, but we all know you like Jerry. You would do anything to make him smile and hug you. Which he would do if you promises to keep a secret."  
>"Absurd. I do not like Jerry at all. I have no idea where you would get such thoughts from." She said confronting me.<br>"What are you talking about you told me you liked Jerry." I said confused.  
>"Kim" she whined as she motioned towards Julie with her head.<br>"What was it suppose to be a secret, because everyone knew." I finished.  
>"Julie?" Grace said looking in the curly haired girl's direction. Who then nodded.<br>"I'm pretty sure Jerry is the only one who doesn't know." I said looking at her.  
>"Ugh fine yes I knew about the video. There happy." She said accepting defeat.<br>"No, no I am not happy. Two of my best friends kept secrets from me, about a very touchy subject." I whined.  
>"Kim it was just a video. I didn't want to keep it from you but Jack begged us to. And even when I refused he used Jerry against me. I couldn't refuse." Grace said disappointed.<br>I suddenly got quiet, I looked down and played with my fingers.  
>"Kim?" Grave said looking concerned.<br>"Umm" I hesitated, "did he tell you guys what happened?" I asked nervously.  
>Grace let out a breath understanding. "Oh so that's what this is about?" She stood up and came and sat next to me. "Kim he didn't tell us about what happened. It's been three years and neither of you have told a single soul. If Jack didn't tell Jerry or Milton. I don't think he would tell me or Julie." She said.<br>"Okay. In that case I forgive you." I said standing up.  
>"Kim you know you can trust us. Right?" Grace asked.<br>"Of coarse I know I can. You guys are my two best friends. I just can't tell you right know. It's a something so big it came between me and Jack's friendship. Something like that needs to be kept on the DL. But when I finally tell someone it will be you guys." I said reassuring them.  
>"So" Grace said with a smirk. "Jack still in pretty good shape, huh?"<br>"Yeah same with Jerry, new haircut and that shirt showed off his arms, didn't it Grace? So did he ask you out yet." I fired back.  
>"Touché, and for your information we barely even talk." she said as she stood up to answer a call. She looked down at the caller ID and blushed. "Not a word." She looked at me threateningly as she answered the phone. "Hey Jerry." She said in a flirty voice as she twirled a strand if hair. "I'm good, how are you?" She asked and waited for an answer. "Yeah we are still on to go see the new Percy Jackson movie. Is that even a question?" She said matter of factly. "Yeah she did, she was pissed." And she giggled. "Yeah, okay see you then." She said biting her lip. "Bye" and then she hung up. She still had a dreamy look in her eye.<br>"Oh Jerry is that even a question, of coarse I love you" I said in a high pitched voice.  
>Then Julie joined in "Yo girl I don't even know. But I wanna know how ya do? WHOOO" she said in a deep voice.<br>"I can't wait to see the new Percy Jackson film with you even though my best friend since kindergarten Kim has been waiting 3 years to see it come out with, but I'll ditch her for you." I continued now receiving glares from Grace.  
>"Yeah girl ill pick you up a swag o'clock. Where something pretty chica. WHOOO" she finished of and we both started laughing.<br>"Are you guys done?" Grace said trying to keep a strait face.  
>"Wait, WHOOO" I said. "Okay now we are done." And we all started laughing. For a minute it was like everything was fine, until I realized I still had a cute guy trying to win me back on line and a dark secret in the back of my mind.<p>

**A/N: ohhhh, new chapter. So um you got a little background on some people. Learned about some secrets. Saw Kim's reaction. Saw a little Jace. Yeah yeah little something for everyone. So umm review please. And for the people who like me to update fast, I like to get like at least 1000+ per chapter. I also like to put specific details into each chapter. I just don't like to put stuff out there without being 100% sure it's awesome.  
>On another note. They finished filming season 3 and there might not be another season. WHAAAAAAA It's so sad I hope there is another season. But Leo and Olivia might never go out and it's so sad. But ya know at least I got my kick.<br>Now my other story everything is on a break. I will be finishing Jack's funeral and ten everything goes on a break except for this story. However I think I might let you guys pick a story that you want me to update. A lot of people want me to continue Where's Kim? But you have to vote on my profile's poll. Or you can PM me or you can leave a review. But it would be easier if you just took the poll.  
>So leave suggestive songs for them to sing, guest stars. I can tell you Cimorelli will be guest starring anyways so yeah. Check them out on youtube. They are the inspiration to my user name, my story, and this life I live.<br>Alright stay cool  
>KISSES<br>OH ONE MORE THIN. I got PMs from people who were complaining because they liked what happened in the first version of he story this might be a little spoiler but everything that happened in the version will happen eventually in this version, I hope.  
>Now<br>KISSES**


End file.
